companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Conscript Infantry Squad
|upkeep = |prereq = None |production_struc = Regimental Field Headquarters |reinforce_cost = |health = |armor = 1 |firing range = 35 metres |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = 6x Mosin Nagant Bolt-Action Rifle |num_products = 2 |produces = Sandbag Wall * Builds a Sandbag Wall, providing heavy cover. * Costs Nothing. * Build time: 15 seconds Fire Pit * Builds a Campfire, preventing Infantry from freezing to death. * Costs 50 Manpower * Build time: ?? seconds Trip Wire Flare * Creates a Trip Wire Flare, an invisible flare that once activated by an enemy infantry squad lights up, revealing their position. * Requires Veterancy 1. * Costs . * Build time: 10 seconds |num_abilities = 6 |abilities = Throw Molotov Cocktail * Throws a Molotov Cocktail, dealing incendiary damage to infantry. * Requires Molotov Cocktail upgrade from HQ * Costs . RPG-43 Anti-Tank Grenade * Throws a RPG-43 AT grenade, damaging enemy vehicles and has a chance to cripple their engine * Requires Anti-tank Grenade Package Global upgrade from Regimental Field Headquarters. * Costs . Oorah! * The squad lets out a scream, temporarily increasing their movement speed. * Costs . Hit the Dirt! * Conscripts drop to the ground and lie prone. * Disables movement while active. * Costs Nothing. * Available only to certain commanders. Merge * The squad can replace lost members of any infantry squad or support weapon team, picking up the weapons used by that squad and adopting their stats. * Cannot merge with Scout Sniper * Costs nothing. RPG-40 Anti-Tank Grenade Assault * All members of the conscript squad throw an AT grenade. * Available only to certain commanders. * Costs . |num_upgrades = 1 |upgrades = Conscript Assault Package * Available only to certain commanders * Costs * Takes 30 seconds to install }} Conscript Infantry Squads are the primary infantry units for the Red Army in Company of Heroes 2. It has a cost of and . Conscripts are a squad of six men, equipped with Mosin-Nagant bolt-action rifles. Traits Conscripts are cheap line infantry, and must-haves in every Soviet order of battle. They do average damage, and will lose to Grenadiers and Volksgrenadiers in even combat, but due to their large squad size, can hold the line against the German soldiers long enough for other units to come to their aid. Since they have rifles, directly engaging assault infantry is out of the question, unless they can be kept at a distance. Their grenade upgrades and Merge ability make them perfect support units in larger battles - even when the units being supported are simply more conscripts. "Oorah!" allows them to quickly run up to vehicles and bust their engines (take note that it takes two grenade hits to destroy the engine of a fully repaired medium tank), or threaten stationary infantry with fiery deaths. If munitions are plentiful, it can even be spammed to quickly travel the battlefield. Merging squads allows the Soviet player to retain presence by shuttling conscripts back and forth between his base and the front. Their large squad sizes also make them perfect for capturing weapons, if the Soviet player has the good fortune to find them. A conscript squad that manages to pick up two light machineguns or two antitank weapons will become a terror on the battlefield against infantry or vehicles, respectively. Production Build Sandbag Fighting Position * Costs nothing. * Takes 15 seconds to build Allows the free construction of a sandbag wall. The sandbag wall provides directional heavy cover and can be destroyed or run over, but Combat Engineers can repair it if damaged during the campaign. Fire Pits * Costs * Takes ?? seconds to build This ability is available on winter Maps only. The conscripts can build fire pits to keep troops warm and prevent them from freezing to death. Trip Wire Flares * Costs * Takes 10 seconds to build * Requires Veterancy 1 When deployed, can be used to reveal a large part of the map when tripped by enemy. Abilities Oorah! * Costs . * Activation: Immediate * Cooldown: 30 seconds after wearing off. The squad lets out a battle cry of "Oorah!" giving the squad a boost in morale and speed. The ability costs and is available from the get-go. "Oorah!" will cause the conscript squad to move faster during a short period of time. There are no side effects after the ability wears off. The ability is very useful in an attempt to sprint past machine guns or rush into cover. In multiplayer, "Oorah!" only causes a temporary speed increase and no suppression reduction or damage increase. In the campaign, it slightly increases their damage and accuracy. Merge * Costs nothing * Activation: Select Squad (friendly) Allows the squad to merge into other squads of infantry and support teams that have lost team members (except Scout Sniper). Hit the Dirt! * Requires: Guard Combined Arms Tactics, Conscript Support Tactics, Commanders * Costs nothing * Activation: Immediate * Cooldown: 3 seconds Conscripts drop to the ground and lie prone, reducing received accuracy and rendering them immune to suppression. Disables movement while active. Available only to certain commanders. RPG-40 Anti-Tank Grenade Assault * Requires: Tank-Hunter Tactics Commander * Costs * Activation: Select Vehicle (enemy) * Cooldown: ?? seconds All members of the conscript squad lob an Anti Tank grenade at an enemy vehicle. Molotov Cocktail * Requires: Molotov Cocktail Upgrade Global Upgrade from the Regimental Field HQ * Costs * Activation: Select Ground * Cooldown: 26 seconds after activation * Duration: 22 seconds The ability is unlocked at the HQ for a sum of and . It enables the conscript squad to throw a Molotov Cocktail. Upon impact, the cocktail creates a pool of burning fuel on the ground, damaging all infantry standing in it over time. This is very useful to flush enemy infantry out of cover or out of houses and to speed up the process of killing support teams. It deals much less damage, however, if the enemy runs away from the area of effect. It also has a painfully long animation of a conscript lighting, pulling his arm back and throwing, allowing alert players to quickly move their squads. RPG-43 Anti-Tank Grenade * Requires: RPG-43 Anti-Tank Grenade Global Upgrade from the Regimental Field Headquarters. * Costs * Cooldown: 30 seconds Allows the Conscripts to lob a heavy grenade at an enemy vehicle. The vehicle's engine will be damaged if it succeeds in bringing the vehicle's health below 75%. It is essentially the same as the German Panzerfaust, but with a shorter range and smaller munition cost. The cooldown of the grenade decreases at the third level of veterancy. Upgrades Conscript Assault Package Upgrade * Costs * Install time: 30 seconds * Only available to certain commanders Available as a passive ability to some commanders, conscripts may replace three of their bolt-action rifles with PPSh-41 sub-machine guns, at a cost of . Gives the conscripts greater short range firepower. Mobilize Reserves * Costs * Only available after building the Mechanized Armor Kampaneya, or after building the Tankoviy Battallion Command and buying both grenade upgrades at the HQ. This upgrade is purchased by each conscript squad in the same manner as a weapons package, and adds a 7th rifleman. It increases their durability and damage, as well as the speed at which they gain veterancy, but takes up their one weapon slot to do so. Veterancy As a Soviet unit, the Conscript Infantry Squad can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation The Conscript Infantry Squad receives experience points for killing enemy units. Once it has accumulated a sufficient number of experience points, it will automatically advance to the next level of veterancy. Bonuses Gallery File:Testeee.png|Conscript squads charging through the river. Category:Company of Heroes 2